The compound 3,5,6-trichloro-2-pyridyloxy acetic acid, having the common name triclopyr, is a commercial herbicide employed to kill and control various weeds and grasses. Triclopyr is also known to cause phytotoxic damage to cereal grains such as wheat, barley and rice when applied postemergently in a herbicidally effective amount upon weeds commonly encountered in cereal grain crop areas. The compound is also sufficiently volatile to warrant concern for susceptible valuable crops when applied to adjacent land.
It is therefore desirable to find ways to reduce the unwanted phytotoxicity of the compound thereby increasing its value for use in the presence of cereal grain crops.